fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Desert of the Kzaar
The Desert of the Kzaar 'is one of the most desolate and uncharted places in the whole of Earthrealm. It is a vast, harsh and blisteringly hot desert. The ground is so hot that people cannot actually walk on the sand and must somehow tame and ride a 'Scraken in order to traverse to hot desert. Underneath the desert is a vast array of tunnels that were built by the humanoid species know as the [[Kzaar|'Kzaar']]. History The Desert of the Kzaar was originally discovered by the Ten Wizards saints and was sectioned off by them. They had actually sent a group of mages there to study the area and they did turn up 1 week later, as a pile of skeletons left at the edge of a desert as a warning by the Kzaar. No one actually knew of the Kzaar's existence at the time so no one dared to enter the desert ever again. Later, however, a discrete expedition of the desert lead to the discover of the Scraken, a species of animals that were strong enough to stand on the sand and not be burned. After extensive attempts to subdue the animal, they eventually caught them and tamed them. Months later the Ten Wizard Saints reopened the Desert of Kzaar expedition project and explorers from all over the world tried to explore the land to no avail. Many years after the canceling of the project two powerful stones known as the "Violet Eyes" landed in the Desert which sparked more interest on the area. Only one group of mages were actually able to make it to the crash site and on arrival realized that they weren't there and had been moved earlier. Since then the desert has not really been idolized as much as it used to. Sections There are two main sections of the desert. The Surface The surface of the Desert is extremely hot and dry. Normal mages are not able to even stand on the sand due to it's high temperature and has even been known to burn off explorer's clothes on contact. The only way to traverse the surface is either by flight or via it's inhabitants, the Scraken. The desert mainly consists of sand which is dotted with rocky mountains and canyons, it's also littered with a vast array of giant bones of unknown ancient creatures that were devoured (supposedly by the Kzaar or Scraken). Many people used to use these bones in order to traverse the desert back in the first expedition of the desert. The Underground Caves Beneath the desert are a maze of underground caves that were built by the Kzaar, a humanoid yet viscous species of creature. The caves underneath the desert are cool and well lit with candles. It also seems to contain a green pale liquid that is poisonous to all types of creature (including the Kzaar and Scraken), The caves are dense and one can easily be lost within them, they also contain little cave dwelling that act as individual rooms for each Kzaar. Underground in the deepest parts of the cave is also a gladiatorial arena (simply a wide circle made of rock which is surrounded by lava and even comes with seats for the audience) which the Kzaar uses to fight each other in the glory of combat. The caves also come equipped with their own makeshift security system which consists of a series of gongs. When a Kzaar sees and intruder it finds a near by gong and strikes it, this attracts other nearby Kzaar to the area. Category:Desert Category:Location